Carpe Diem
by ancient-relic
Summary: Just when Kagome thinks there is nothing left to forever, time finally decides to give a little back.
1. Decode

**A/N:** So, guess what? It's ancient-relic's "ANOTHER STORY TIEM!"

Guilty, guilty, guilty. You may remember (or have no idea what I'm talking about, which is more likely,) a mention of this story in one of the updates on my author's page... this is another little brainchild that may or may not go anywhere. I plan on taking full advantage of the new crossover doohickies that the site has uploaded... so the category of this story might be jumping around alot- just some forewarning.

Also, I reccomend a soundtrack for this story; the music/song for each chapter will emphasize what the chapter revolves around. Sorta, anyhow... heheh. Special acknowledgement to whoever guesses the artist for the next chapter first!! HOORAY! The next chapter is...

Dun dun duh... _Bring Me To Life._ This chapter doesn't count, because there wasn't one before it. ;P

Anyways, please let me know what you think; constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha, or any of the stories that THIS story crosses over with. I also do not own rights to any of the music I mention; though all the songs are on my iPod.

* * *

**Summary:** Just when Kagome thinks there is nothing left to forever, time finally decides to give a little back. A series of interconnected OneShots

* * *

**Carpe Diem**

**By ancient-relic**

-o-

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
_

_(I'm screaming "I love you so..."  
but my thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_Decode- Paramore_

-o-

_**Prologue**_

She never asked for the powers she possessed, but it seemed that fate forever planned to meddle with her life. Time was obsessed with her future.

It had been years since she had assisted in the defeat of Naraku, and she had finally pieced and purified the Shikon no Tama. Ten years. The well closed, leaving Kagome trapped in the Feudal Era. The power of the jewel merged with her body, transferring its abilities into her body and rendering the small spherical prison useless.

She had grown until, she estimated in retrospect, she was 18 or 19 years old. Then, her body stopped showing signs of aging. Her hair would grow no further than the backs of her knees, which was how long it had been when she stopped growing. Her nails would grow no longer than a few millimetres, the length she had kept them when she stopped growing. She watched her friends move on with their lives, slowly leaving behind the past she was stuck in and heading towards a brighter future with one another.

Kagome's future was frozen. Time did not move forward for Kagome. Her body was suspended in time, frozen to everything. Her mind, too, seemed unable to move forward. She was incapable, frozen. With time, her heart fell into ice as well; and she resigned herself into her duties as a priestess and the protector of the power of the jewel. Kagome was frozen.

Frozen; until almost 11 years later, when Kagome felt a familiar pulse of magic flow through her being and stirring her from a decade of ice. A deep ache, beginning mid morning, settled somewhere deep inside her chest. It was not until later in the afternoon when she realized that the ache was not going to be ignored.

"The well…" she sighed, looking towards the faint blue glow that had reappeared around InuYasha's forest. It had been empty and dark for 10 years.

Looking back to the village that she had called her home, she stood at a fork in the road. One path led to the village, to her hut, to the people that were awaiting her return. Another led winding and spiralling, into the forest, and to the well.

What would become of her? Of her family, of her friends? Kagome could feel the ice crack, and it reverberated through her being. It was cool on her skin, melting and trickling into water and sliding off her body and heart.

It was time.

Kagome turned to the forest, stepping towards the well, and didn't look back.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Bring Me To Life

**A/N: **And heeeeeerrrres the second installment! We finally get into the story a little more... I think it's very safe to say that this chapter is longer than the last one. Of course, you can be the judge of that... :D

A **BIG SHOUTOUT** to one of my reviewers, **_lunarsnowcat_** who guessed that the artist for this chapter, _'Bring Me To Life'_, was Evanescence. If you're curious, the next chapter-slash-the-next-song is_ 'Learn to Fly'. _I'm sure you'll figure that one out too. :D

Now, without further ado, let's get on with the chapter, shall we? I'm sure there may be some questions revolving around Kagome's 'immortality'... but rest assured, they'll be answered in the upcoming chapters. Feel free to ask me anyways!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha, Naruto, or the songs I mention in this story. I just enjoy reading the series, and listening to the music.

* * *

**Summary:** Just when Kagome thinks there is nothing left to forever, time finally decides to give a little back. A series of interconnected OneShots

**

* * *

**

Carpe Diem

**By ancient-relic**

-o-

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, _

_But you were there in front of me_

_  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything_

_  
Without a thought _

_Without a voice _

_Without a soul  
_

_Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring Me To Life- Evanescence_

-o-

_**Chapter I**_

Climbing from the well proved to be a fairly challenging task. Not only was she out of practice, but overgrowth flowed over the wood and stone structure, twining down and clinging to the sides. They successfully managed to get tangled in her hair, and caught her simple kimono. More than once, she almost lost her sandal.

When she finally forced her way through the plants and onto solid ground, she discovered that she was in the middle of the forest. With a small knife, she quickly whittled herself a simple walking stick, and then replaced her only form of protection deep inside her obi. Setting a brusque pace due west, Kagome passed into the sunlight, grateful of the warmth. She walked… and she walked. There was nothing but forest for as far as she could see.

Several hours earlier, Kagome had walked past a river. Feeling no thirst at the back of her throat, she stopped to sip anyways, and rested a moment. She had been walking for the greater part of the afternoon, and the sun was beginning to set. It had passed from high above her to ahead of her- as she dutifully followed- and was now slipping below the tree line.

As she had been walking, she had been soaking up the vitamin D gratefully, not to mention her body held strong, and she had felt no need to even slow her pace. Now that the moon was beginning its climb, she needed to find some place to rest. She was not tired yet, but it would be best she conserve her energy until dawn.

Glancing around, Kagome wondered for perhaps the first time since her exit from the well just where she was. She hadn't found any familiar landmarks, but she hadn't seen anyone either. There were animals flitting through the trees and the grass like animals were inclined to do, but none of them seemed any more intelligent than the typical animals that she had ever come across. Plainly, this meant no demons.

No demons meant… well, she certainly wasn't at home. The surrounding trees, rather than cityscape, was telltale enough. So if she wasn't still in Feudal Japan, and she wasn't in her 'own' time, then where in the world was she? A cold fear trickled down her spine… and for a moment, the emotion was unrecognizable. She hadn't felt fear in a long time.

But what was she _afraid_ of?

Nothing could kill her; short of grinding her body to dust and taking the particles around the globe, but even then, she figured they'd all find a way back together again. Or she would reform. Out of sunlight, naturally. So if nothing could kill her, and any other injury she'd undoubtedly survive from, then there wasn't really anything to be afraid of.

Or so she told herself.

The moment of fear was short lived, however. Kagome found herself walking, her feet moving forward of their own accord, and after a step through the brush, she came across a well trodden path. Glancing either direction that the dirt path disappeared off to, Kagome assumed it was some kind of road. Wide in girth, and a hard as stone, perhaps, this road was either well-traveled, or old. Either way, it was going to lead her somewhere.

Turning her face to the last of the sun, Kagome began moving North West, the closest to due West she could go while staying on the path. Despite her small success by finding a way out of the endless forest, several nagging words echoed at the back of her mind.

_But where am I going to go now?_

She had been wandering aimlessly all day. She had stopped once for water. Food was unnecessary, but comforting. Despite no longer needing to eat food, Kagome had rarely actually gone a day without it. Her mind seemed to circle back to her thoughts at the small creek even as her feet continued to take her forwards. She didn't need food… she didn't need water… she couldn't feel _pain_… she would never _**die.**_Most, she thought cynically, would call that immortality. Kagome personally considered it a curse. She didn't age- couldn't live- at least not without her burden of the Shikon no Tama. The natural process of human life had been interrupted- and immortality or not, it just wasn't _right._ As a priestess of the Sun Goddess Amaterasu, she needed only sunlight to survive. Technically speaking, she wouldn't die without it; but it gave her strength when she could not find it within herself.

Her skin soaked up the last amber hues of the sky as the sun finally disappeared beyond her reach, and the sky slowly shifted, colouring like a rainbow before settling on a deep blue-black, dotted with stars. Kagome, glancing upwards one last time, slowed to a standstill, tense.

A rustling, a movement in the trees, an unnatural sound was coming closer. It wasn't wind… and it was too large of a sound to belong to the small wildlife she had walked alongside earlier in the day. That meant it was either a large animal… or it was a human. Kagome sent her powers out like a pulse, hoping to warn the approaching creature off. It would feel only like a cackle of static along their nerves, but it would be uncomfortable, and any peaceful creature would think better of approaching a more powerful being.

The noise slowed, and stopped; or perhaps whoever was making it had just decided to be a little more careful. Kagome assumed it was the last, and proved herself right when a figure emerged from the bush a little way up the road, and walked towards her several steps before pausing. The figure seemed to disappear out of existence, but Kagome remained still. She knew exactly where the person went.

A cool metal blade caressed her skin gently, like a lover's touch. Kagome wasn't worried… rather, curious. Feelings- like fear- were beginning to stir inside her for the first time in a long time. Who was the person behind her?

"What business do you have here?" a low, undeniably masculine voice spoke in her ears, his breath sending shivers across her skin.

Kagome remained quiet, taking in everything she could. He was warm against her back. His skin was battle-worn, and he was strong. She could feel coiled muscle beneath his skin and his scars. His scent, again, masculine, washed over her. It wasn't a bad smell, but Kagome figured he'd had a hard day of work. When she still hadn't responded, he spoke again.

"What's your name?"

"Kagome," she replied carefully neutral.

"Why are you trespassing?" he spoke again, his hand twitching slightly to reaffirm the presence of the blade against her neck. "What are you doing so far from the border, and on foot, no less?"

Kagome paused only a moment, inhaling air. He thought she was a traveller. Okay, she could work with that.

"I got lost when we stopped for lunch," she thought on the fly. "My horse wandered off, and I tried to follow it, but I got lost. We were heading west, to the next town, but I'm afraid I've lost all sense of direction. I just did my best to continue towards the sun."

"I see," he spoke, withdrawing the blade. He stepped past her, pinning her with a fierce look. "I've just finished my rounds. Come with me."

Kagome had no choice but to follow. It seemed, wherever she was, she was still somewhere rather feudal. Here she was, a seemingly defenceless young woman who was hopelessly lost and had nowhere to wait out the night. Hopefully, she hadn't wandered across some kind of murder… because undoubtedly things would get messy if she had.

She walked in silence behind the man… boy… she guessed he was somewhere in his teen years. He was tall, with dark hair, though it didn't fall past his shoulders. His skin was pale in the moonlight, which she had gotten a good eyeful of when he faced her; his chest was exposed. His white shirt was tied with a strange purple rope, and he wore dark pants and sandals. Kagome wasn't sure what to make of him, but undoubtedly his most outstanding feature was the brilliant pair of red eyes that had glanced at her almost as curiously as she felt.

"Um," she said, careful to continue to play the demure young lady.

"Yes?" he spoke quietly, continuing without turning to look at her.

"Oh, I just wanted to say thank you… um," she paused. This was a clever trick she had picked up from the ladies of the village who flirted shamelessly with the young soldiers that occasionally passed through the town on demon hunts.

The man… boy… teenager… paused in his step a moment, and glanced at her again with his brilliant eyes. "Sasuke," he grunted, before turning to continue.

Kagome allowed the corners of her mouth to lift in triumph for a second once his back was turned, and they continued moving forward. Her attention was quickly drawn however, by the large wall that they approached, sealed shut by a large gate. Shelter had been closer than she realized.

Sasuke led her silently through the gates, and through a winding maze of buildings and huts, some close to the ground, some stories high. It was a mix between an impoverished village and the ruins of a big city. A little further away, A dome shaped building stood out from all the rest, with a big red circle and emblem on it. Kagome recognized the character for 'sound'. Sasuke led her to this building, and they went down a gently declining path which took them under ground. The tunnel was dark, and made of stone, but small lights lit the way just enough so that one wouldn't walk into a wall.

There was a tatami door to her left suddenly, and Sasuke led her through the door. It was a rather large room, with several doors other than the one she had just entered leading from it, and it was decorated with benches and chairs.

"Wait here," Sasuke said suddenly, nodding at one of the chairs before disappearing through one of the more brilliantly decorated doors. As soon as he was through the door, Kagome moved along the wall to the doorway, her ear pressed as close as she dared to listen to what was happening on the other side of the thick decretive layers of rice paper.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke spoke quietly, stiffly.

"How was patrol?" another male, likely Orochimaru, spoke with a saccharine lilt.

"I found a woman. She claims to be lost, separated from her caravan, but she was wandering too close to one of the underground laboratories. She is dressed finely enough to be the daughter of a wealthy lord or family, so I brought her here."

"You believe she is lying," Orochimaru commented with a chuckle.

A pause passed between the two men, and Kagome could only imagine that a look or a gesture was shared that allowed the second man, Orochimaru, to come to a conclusion.

"Do with her as you please, but don't make a mess." The man laughed again, and Kagome moved quickly, carefully back to her seat. Contemplating what she had just learned, she looked up, hands in her lap, when the door opened.

Sasuke was powerful, it stood to assume. This village- city- likely had more people like Sasuke. If her suspicions were correct, then he was a very talented ninja, high up in the chain of command. Sasuke walked towards her, and gestured with his hand.

"I will look after you," he glanced at her again for the third time with his bright eyes. "for now."

Kagome easily picked up on the rest of the unspoken sentence. After all, she had already experienced years of unspoken threats…

She followed him through another hall, through another door, and out under a brief splash of moonlight. Finally, after a series of tunnels later, they came to a small complex, partially exposed to the air. Sasuke opened the door with a flick of his wrist, and stepped to the side.

"After you,"

Kagome wasn't surprised to find that the apartment was very sparsely decorated, especially since she could tell that Sasuke was a very introverted person.

"I don't usually stay here," a fourth, unsettling look. "but it would seem I have company worthy of more than one room."

Kagome vaguely wondered whether or not that was an insult in disguise, and what the place where he usually stayed looked like.

"Please," he touched her lightly at the small of her back. She felt her heart thud violently in surprise. The thought that flashed through her mind was slightly disturbing, and she almost missed his next words.

"Treat yourself to a hot bath. I will prepare food." His voice was coldly polite, and rehearsed. Yet over and over in her mind…

_How long has it been since I've been touched by a man?_

After disrobing and slipping into the hot water, Kagome was left to her thoughts yet again. She realized her story had not fooled the red eyed teen, but she also realized that he had added much to it himself. She had not called herself a wealthy maiden; nor a maiden at all. Regardless, she wouldn't be able to stay for very long at all, especially after hearing the man, Orochimaru's, parting words. She would need some more information about this place she was in before she left Sasuke's rooms.

Her bath finished some time later, she emerged from the bathroom to discover Sasuke had also left fresh towels and a sleeping yukata for her to change into. She did so gratefully, though she draped her outer kimono over her shoulders like the princesses and ladies of the feudal era. Looping her damp hair up and out of the way, she headed out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen, where she could hear Sasuke faintly moving about. In a split second decision, she completely masked her scent and aura, hiding even her human energy from view to anyone who was looking. As silently as a ghost, she entered the kitchen.

"If I were an assassin," she spoke quietly, watching Sasuke stiffen, "you would be dead by now."

Kagome was unprepared, however, for Sasuke's form to disappear in a small poof of smoke, and for a form to drop down behind her from above. A slim finger brushed lightly across her throat in a slashing moment.

"So it would seem," Sasuke chuckled lowly. "It appears we were both testing each other." He gave her a cryptic grin as he passed her towards the kitchen counter where a plate of onigiri was sitting.

"Do not hide yourself so, or I may mistakenly hurt you."

"You would be rather hard-pressed," Kagome smiled back. After a simple, light snack of onigiri; which she nibbled on, to be polite, Sasuke led her to a spare room, empty save a small table and a sleeping roll already prepared. A small, circular window opened in the stone wall, and allowed moonlight to shine through into the room.

"Is there anything else?" Sasuke asked, again, a cold politeness in his voice.

"Do you…" Kagome paused, again, playing her demure part. "Do you have anything I might read to pass some time? I fear I napped late in the afternoon, and I cannot sleep right now."

"Very well," Sasuke replied, and turned brusquely on his heel, sliding the door to her room shut with a tight snap.

Kagome sat, legs folded under her on the futon in a small pool of moonlight, and stared up to the window blankly. Her mind; her heart, were swarming with ideas, thoughts and questions. This new place was bringing up emotions, thoughts, feelings that she hadn't thought in almost a decade. Was she just supposed to adjust? What was going to happen to her? What was _happening_ to her?

A thud snapped her to attention, and Kagome turned to the table to see a small book on the table. It was little book of children's fairy tales, and how they were related to the true history of the time. Kagome flipped through it once, briefly, and looked up at Sasuke, who was watching her in her little pool of moonlight with an unreadable expression.

"Thank you," she gave him her gentlest smile.

Another expression passed over his face like the wind through his hair, briefly. He nodded, before closing his eyes and disappearing out the door, shutting it softly behind him.

Kagome realized that she had given her what would have been a common book that most would have read, and as such, she would not have otherwise learned anything from it. However, because his suspicion of her not being who she said she was, was correct, she spent the night reading slowly, learning as much about the history of the land and it's people as she could.

Hours later, Kagome blinked out of her light snooze as sunlight poured through the room. _Morning already…_ she mused.

Climbing from the futon, she headed towards the kitchen. She couldn't hear Sasuke, but she could tell he was in the rooms; she could feel his presence. It was calm- she could tell he was meditating.

Walking through the doorway, Kagome slowly maneuvered herself around the rooms until she found Sasuke. He was sitting in the middle of an empty room, save several mats, wood posts, and wall targets. As she moved into the room, he blinked, and glanced up at her.

"I would like to join you, if that's all right," Kagome asked, casting her eyes downwards.

"In meditation?" Sasuke asked, his surprise not completely hidden.

"Yes," Kagome made a face, her eyes twinkling. Her act continued. "I used to meditate with my grandfather when I was younger, before he passed. I try to continue that tradition now that he has."

"I see," Sasuke said. His voice was thick, and slightly confused.

"But may I ask," Kagome requested, again, speaking as she thought. "That we do so somewhere quiet, outside? I find the wind in the trees peaceful."

Sasuke gave her a strange look, but climbed to his feet and beckoned for her to follow. His only explanation was, "I have today off,"

He led Kagome to a simple outdoor garden, decorated with bushes and cherry blossoms and large stones. Kagome climbed atop one, one that would likely be in the sun for the majority of the day. "Just one thing," Kagome said suddenly.

Sasuke turned to look at her from a rock of his own a little ways off.

"Please don't interrupt the meditation, or touch me." Kagome said. "It could cause problems with my balance."

Sasuke gave her a look; probably an acquiescing one, and Kagome closed her eyes allowing herself to slip into a trance, soaking up the sun. She would leave tonight… she decided. There was lots to see, none of which was here. She would have to go to the next big city, and get some kind of papers… but she didn't expect that to be too much of an issue. Then, she could travel as she pleased. Maybe she'd even take a test to become a ninja, or something. At least she'd have a good way to spend her time.

This new place was full of people… maybe there were some demons- but none that needed _purifying_. She could leave that problem for the ninja to deal with like how they always have, and she would simply mind her own business. It was a good plan. Temporary, perhaps, but good enough.

Kagome slowly slipped from her trance. The sun had moved across the sky long ago, and was now setting. Rather sheepish, Kagome realized she had lost her grasp of time, again. It was something she did easily when meditating or sleeping… because she had no hunger or thirst, or any bodily needs, really, there was nothing to tell how much time passed unless she kept consciously aware of it.

"You're awake," Sasuke spoke softly. Kagome turned her head to see Sasuke resting, his back against his rock, watching her carefully. "I wondered whether your meditation turned into sleep."

"No," Kagome gave him a small smile. "I am one of the first in my family line to be able to travel that deep."

"Family line…?" Sasuke purposefully let the sentence hang. "And which line did you say you were from?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed despite herself. She knew this trick too. "I didn't," she replied.

Sasuke gave her a cheeky smirk, and rose, gesturing for her to follow. "You are to remain in your room while I run an errand. Orochimaru has requested my presence, but I'll be back momentarily."

House arrest? Kagome felt another new emotion; anger, well up within her. A memory, like a vision, popped unbidden into her head.

"_You so do like that mangey wolf!"_

"_No, I don't!" _

"_Then why do you always flirt back?"_

"_There's a difference between flirting and being polite, InuYasha!!"_

"_Feh. Maybe you should just go with him next time."_

"_No I WON'T!" But I'll tell you where I AM going," she ground out, fury coursing through her veins. "I'm going HOME! And don't you even think about coming for me before three days are up. SIT!"_

"Here," Sasuke's voice cut through her thoughts.

Kagome walked wordlessly through the door, moving to the little table, sitting with her back to the door. She listened as Sasuke left, fury simmering under her skin, _sit_ tingling her lips with a forbidden taste. When his presence disappeared from the house, Kagome rose to her feet.

She needed to leave… now.

Gathering her yukata, she wrapped it tightly around her, before re-donning her kimono. The layers would be useful, and perhaps she could sell one in town if she needed money. Covering her presence, she moved silently through the rooms, to the front door. Opening it gently, Kagome glanced once around.

The roofs would be the best way out, she decided. She would head out East, past the gate far enough that the guard wouldn't see her scale the wall. Hoisting herself up the side of the stone face, she climbed to the low roof before making her way to the higher one.

Then, in fleeting bursts of speed, Kagome sprinted across the rooftops, dashing across town, forcing the power she had absorbed during the day to her legs, willing herself to be quick and silent. Like an arrow, Kagome reached the wall minutes later, after one wrong turn a while back.

Glancing up at the wall before her, she realized that scaling it was going to take a bit of ingenuity. Willing a burst of power through her body, she ran several feet up the wall, and hoisted herself the rest of the way with grips and nimble fingers. Finally at the top, Kagome glanced once behind her, and hopped over the side.

Her landing could have been smoother; and she clipped a tree on the way down. Her shoulder popped uncomfortably, and she lay kneeled on the forest floor a moment as the crack in her ankle healed itself. Then she popped her shoulder back, and rolled her arm before taking off. Dashing through the trees, Kagome felt a similar thrill flow through her; one she hadn't felt for twelve years. Her mind travelled faster than her feet, back in time to a ride on a broad red back, leaping through the trees and forests, over stones, and up mountains. Leaping over a log, Kagome grabbed an overhead branch, swinging off it like a gymnast. She hit the ground running, and continued her run, weaving through the forest.

As she ran, an echo welled within her, and Kagome recognized the feeling as the power of the well. It was calling her again. Why? Her course changed, her bearing becoming the well instead of the rising moon in the East. She hadn't been here long enough. She wanted to explore! But the call of the well was strong, and she didn't have it in her to fight the pull, so she ran.

Another tingling at the back of her mind caught her attention; and Kagome realized with morbid fascination that someone was dashing after, following her progress. Pushing the last of her power from earlier that day into her legs, she fed her muscles and dashed quicker, lighter. The person following her hopped into the trees, using jumps to save energy from running, but they still began to lag behind.

Bursting into the clearing, Kagome slowed to a stop. A blue aura was curling up out of the well, and more memories flashed behind her eyes. The time when InuYasha had blocked the well with a massive tree, trying to protect her. When Kikyo had pushed her down the well after she shot InuYasha. When InuYasha had first come through the well to bring her back, and Yura's hair had followed them through the well.

Memories and tears sprung up her Kagome's eyes. She missed them. InuYasha, her friends, her family… she wanted to be with them again. She wanted to live with them, smile with them, laugh with them… but she couldn't. She was destined to walk a hard path, and they were only her guides part of the way. She wanted to yell, scream and curse Amaterasu, and shout that she didn't need guides, she needed her _family._

A crack in the foliage behind her reminded Kagome that she had a pursuer. Kagome turned to watch as Sasuke, his red eyes glowing like a cat's in the moonlight, step from the trees and stalk towards her. A tear leaked from her eyes as they widened in surprise. She never would have figured it would be Sasuke to follow her… she thought he had been preoccupied.

_Obviously, _her mind supplied in a long forgotten tone_, it was a cover to see if you'd run. And you took the bait._

Sasuke's skin shone a milky-white in the moonlight, a light sheen of sweat across his forehead and his chest.

"Where do you run to," his voice rumbled lowly, sensuously in the moonlight. "What do you run from?"

Kagome watched him closely as he approached, and she slowly backed away with each step he took until the well was at the back of her thighs. She tensed, preparing to pitch herself backwards, but Sasuke reached out, and caught her wrist in a steely grip.

"You're quite fast, when you want to be." He smiled, thin lipped, cocky, but honest with only the moon to witness, and more memories flooded, unbidden, painful through Kagome's head. Goofy grins, teasing looks, lovable antics; beautiful white hair and amber eyes…

Kagome felt the hesitant brush of lips across hers, shy, uncertain. When they passed a second time, she responded, her free hand grasping Sasuke's bicep as she pressed against him. Finally, Sasuke released her wrist, and her hands traveled to the nape of her neck as his wrapped around her waist. His body was hard compared to hers; she could feel it beneath her layers. His hands were firm, but gentle at her hips and his lips were teasing, and his tongue was sweet.

More memories, visions, flashed through her head, and Kagome could feel her heart breaking over and over, as in her mind the same fingers tangled in dark locks traveled tan skin, wrapped themselves in snowy hair. As the same lips, fighting, licked sweat from his skin, called his name-

As Sasuke accosted her mouth, her neck, Kagome let him fill her senses, willing all the painful memories she had told herself to forget long ago came flooding back. Fevered, she let him fill her with a heat and a longing she had thought she would never know again.

But she realized how futile it was- the pain wouldn't leave. It had haunted her for years, lurking in the corner of her eyes, and it couldn't just go away. She didn't deserve someone to take it away. With another tear, Kagome pulled back, and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Sasuke's mouth. He watched her, confused, eyes dark and black, instead of red. Kagome pressed her forehead to Sasuke's in a silent parting, before turning and throwing herself into the familiar blue pulse of the well, letting the magic and her memories carry her away.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Learn to Fly

**A/N: **Whoo~! Third installment, OHYEAH! I really like this story... I'm not sure why. And I know I keep staying that it's a series of connected oneshots, but I would like to point out that it's awfully hard to make them seem final! If you know what I mean... I guess it's all in the way you look at it- things from the last chapter carry over, but otherwise, it's a new story? Because it's a new place? I guess that makes the chapters interconnected oneshots then!! :O

Anyways, a **BIG SHOUTOUT** to one of the reviewers for the last chapter, **KibaSin** (OHMIGOSH I LOVE THAT YOU READ MY STUFF) for guessing that the artist for this chapter; _'Learn to Fly'_, was the Foo Fighters! If you're interested in getting a shout out (Because really, how cool is a shout out? LOL) then the next chapter-slash-the-next-song is 'Upside Down'. Guess the artist, get a mention! YAY!

So some more questions about Kagome are answered in this chapter... you will come to realize that information on how Kagome came to be comes in bits, with every chapter and encounter that she has. Also, with this chapter, I think everyone will start to get the idea of what I'm doing that makes this story different from all my others... but I don't want to say too much... haha. There's also some more insight to the reason Kagome's been sent to a new place, and just what the well has to do with it all.

If you have any questions, make sure to ask me! I don't mind... and have fun guessing what will happen (aka where Kagome will be) in the next chapter! And if you don't understand that now, by the end of the chapter you most certainly will.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha, YuYu Hakusho, or the songs I mention in this story. I just enjoy reading the series, and listening to the music.

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Just when Kagome thinks there is nothing left to forever, time finally decides to give a little back. A series of interconnected OneShots K/?

* * *

**Carpe Diem**

**By ancient-relic**

-o-

_I'm looking to the sky to save me_

_Looking for a sign of life_

_Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

_I'm looking for complications_

_Looking cause I'm tired of lying_

_Make my way back home_

_When I learn to fly (high)_

_Learn To Fly- Foo Fighters_

-o-

_**Chapter II**_

She woke up to birds chirping merrily, trilling in delight to each other. Gripping her head as she shifted into an upright position, Kagome carefully surveyed her surroundings. She had fled Sasuke and his advances, falling into the well after it had called her back again in her distress. Her last memories were of a soft, demanding pressure; warm and encompassing. Sasuke had held her tightly, and Kagome realized that she hadn't felt the comfort of an embrace for 11 years. Even though he was on some other end of the well, Sasuke still managed to bring up memories and feelings Kagome thought she had left behind long ago. Now, as she hoisted herself up and out of the well, Kagome looked around to see trees and foliage in every direction.

"Am I back in the feudal era?" she wondered.

Hauling herself over the worn wooden lip of the well, she glanced around, curious as to which direction she should head. She wasn't on her shrine, she wasn't in the feudal era (for the trees were not the same, and much too close to the well for it to be the clearing she knew very well) and she wasn't in the forest outside Sasuke's ninja village.

"Hey!" a voice startled the quiet of the morning.

Kagome spun around, searching for the cause of the sound. Deciding it would be best not to stand around waiting, she hopped into the nearest tree which was gnarled and old and was generally the best for both climbing and hiding.

"I know you're there, I can sense your reiki," the voice shouted again.

_Reiki?_ She wondered. _Maybe…_ Kagome completely suppressed her power signature, blending it with the aura of the tree she was sitting in just as a strangely dressed boy dashed into the clearing.

"A well?" he was puzzled. Leaning precariously over the edge, he searched for the presence he had come chasing after, but could see nothing but the vines that descended down the walls into the darkness of the dry well. Rising, he looked around the clearing, scanning for her, and crossed his arms, resting back against the well.

"Listen," his voice was loud, but at least he wasn't yelling anymore. "I know you're here. You've got the most powerful aura I've ever felt; even the old lady was shocked. So how about you just come out?"

A memory pierced Kagome's heart- of InuYasha sitting on a small fence beside the small patch of land that Kaede tended to in her later years, nagging her about something or another. Robotically, she allowed herself to drop from the high branches of the tree, startling the boy. He had quickly adopted an awestruck expression, mouth open and eyes wide.

"You…!" he quickly found his voice. "You look like you just walked out of my history textbook! What weird clothes!!" he pointed and laughed. Kagome painfully realized that her emotions seemed to be locked away again, not even feeling anger at the boy's teasing. Was it the memories? In remembering, had she subconsciously closed herself off again just when she was beginning to feel things again?

"Ahem," a voice rippled authoritatively through the clearing, and the boy snapped guiltily to attention.

"Miko-sama," an old lady with greying pink hair approached them. "Please forgive me disciple. He's an idiot." She punctuated her words with a slam of her fist to his head.

"Please join me for tea," she invited. Kagome blinked, hesitating only for a moment.

"Sure,"

Kagome sipped gingerly at her green tea, watching as the old lady- who had been introduced as Genkai- chastised the young boy who had sought her out- his name was Yusuke. She couldn't help but chuckle at their antics, and was reminded of InuYasha and Shippo. The feeling of pain seemed lessened by the pleasant atmosphere, and Kagome's mind didn't linger as Genkai turned to address her.

"Ah, forgive my lowly disciple." She spoke, bowing and pulling Yusuke with her. "He has yet to garner a respect for those above him."

"I doubt he will," Kagome grinned. "In all of his shortcomings he will find strength. He will flourish where people expect him to fail."

"How d'you figure?" Yusuke huffed, pulling away from Genkai's reach and crossing his arms.

"I've seen if first hand," Kagome replied, smiling serenely to herself before sipping at her tea.

"Miko-sama," Genkai began.

"Kagome," said priestess corrected.

"Kagome-sama," the corners of her eyes wrinkled as she smiled. "How did you come across my shrine? You may very well be one of the last true miko in existence." Kagome stilled at Genkai's words, lowering her tea to the table.

"Before I answer your questions, I must ask my own." Kagome said lowly.

"Of course," Genkai quickly agreed, a concerned look that only a wizened being could achieve.

"Where am I?" It seemed like a logical place to start.

"My shrine is north of Tokyo," the older woman mused. "Not far out, but higher up."

"What… time?" Kagome was unsure of how to phrase the question to get the answer she wanted.

"Time?" Yusuke grumbled. "Did you whack your head and lose your memory, or something?"

"Yusuke!" Genkai frowned. The questions were peculiar, yes, but even so…

"Ah," Kagome sighed. "Let me clarify."

Slowly, Kagome began to share a shortened, edited version of the past fifteen years of her life. She told of how she was pulled down a dry well on her property by a demon, the discovery of the Jewel inside her and then the shattering of the gem, the companions she had gained, the search for the evil Naraku and then finally, of her present circumstances.

"So you are the priestess of legend," Genkai concluded, refilling Kagome's mug.

A disgruntled snore filled the silence between the women- Yusuke, bored, had fallen asleep.

"The well seems to be connected to both me and the time-stream, allowing me to travel through time. After the completion of the Shikon and its return to my body, both the well and time became useless to me." Kagome mused aloud. "I don't understand why it's recently become active."

"Who knows," Genkai mused. "If you are immortal, perhaps the well has simply given you something to do."

"A task?"

"At your destination on the other side of the well. You described the sensation of the well 'coming to life'. Maybe it won't let you through until you've completed its desire. Can you feel the tug now?"

"No…"Kagome felt for the aura of the well, but her mind's eye remained dark.

"Give it time," Genkai's face softened in an almost motherly fashion. "In the meantime, you are welcome here. If my calculations are correct and you haven't aged for eleven years, then you are in the same time you would have been in ad you returned to your side of the well after the completion of the jewel. It has returned you to your rightful timeline."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't have anywhere to belong. If I stayed here eventually people would notice that I didn't age."

"Perhaps," Genkai wondered at the size of Kagome's burdens. She realized that she couldn't even begin to imagine it.

"Yusuke!" she shouted, turning to the sleeping boy. "Wake up!"

"What'chu want?" he mumbled sleepily, looking around for the source of distress.

"Kagome is going to stay here for a while. Go prepare her somewhere to stay! And make it snappy!"

Yusuke grumbled, cracking his neck and shoulders before clambering to his feet.

"Come on," Kagome, watching Yusuke and Genkai with a reminiscent smile, got up to follow.

--

Kagome opened her eyes to a concerned pair of eyes peering down at her. They shone a honeyed brown in the sunlight that streamed in through the window to the right of her futon.

"Yusuke?" Kagome sat up from the bed, cracking her neck. She was stiff- a good sign that she could use some exercise and training.

"Me 'n the old lady were getting worried, you know. You slept for three straight days," Yusuke commented offhandedly, backing up to give her some space to rise.

"Really?" Kagome commented sheepishly. "I guess it's been a while. I haven't done that for almost seven years."

"Done what? Slept in?" Yusuke was both puzzled and abhorred at the thought. "You've kept track?"

Kagome then remembered Yusuke had fallen asleep for her explanation to Genaki.

"I'm immortal," she said bluntly. "I don't need sleep, but sometimes I just like to."

Yusuke did a slack-jawed expression of a fish out of water.

"If I'm particularly stressed, mentally or physically, I sleep much more heavily. I usually can pull myself out of my unconscious or 'sleeping' state. I've become quite the light sleeper," Kagome finished with a giggle.

"You're immortal?"

It seemed Yusuke was still having trouble moving past that fact.

"Uh, yes…"

"You don't need sleep…? So you've just gone through a mental breakdown?"

"Yes… and no."

"What about food?"

"I can eat and drink if I want to," she shrugged, climbing to her feet. "It is just converted into energy for my body, though it leaves no waste behind. I typically get my energy from the sun."

"Cool!"

Kagome navigated her way towards Genkai's fluttering aura which was outside in a large space.

"Kagome! I see you're awake," she greeted.

"Yes, sorry to worry you," Kagome gave a small bow. "I was wondering if I could borrow a bow and some arrows, so I could practice my skills. If it isn't too much trouble, of course."

"Certainly, just follow me," she continued through the shrine to a small training ground with a shed. "Select whatever you please, and feel free to keep it," she said, opening the door.

Stepping inside, Kagome admired the collection of weapons that Genkai had amassed before selecting a lightly armoured mahogany longbow, and a matching quiver of white fletched mahogany arrows.

"You have an eye for quality," Genkai commented as Kagome exited the shed. "Come, and we'll take you to where I have some targets set up."

Kagome followed as Yusuke and Genkai quietly led her along a forested path. Kagome could feel the purity of the forest thrumming through her veins, and felt a sense of peace settle deep within her. She had been traveling through forests for so long it was nice to be amongst trees. The purity, she imagined, came from the fact that Genkai's aura kept the area carefully regulated and cared for- pure.

The three emerged from the trees into a clearing of tall grass, but it had been cut away so that there was a large space where the grass was short, and so arrows would be found easily. Three targets were set up across the clearing, maybe fifteen or twenty yards apart, and easily over a hundred yards back.

"Would you like me to bring one closer?" Genkai asked, looking to Kagome.

"No, this is fine," Kagome smiled, pulling an arrow out of the quiver with practiced ease. Notching it to the bowstring , Kagome turned to her hosts. "Please feel free to remain and watch, though I must confess I am a little rusty. It's been a while since I've used a bow and arrow."

Genkai and Yusuke moved off to the side, giving Kagome a wide berth as her right leg slid back into an archer's stance. Straightening her left arm, Kagome pulled back the arrow, and focused on the center target. From where she was standing, the path was angled, as she had not moved since she entered the clearing. There was likely some kind of crosswind that would affect her shot, and she hoped she wouldn't have to go searching into the underbrush to find it if it flew astray.

Without a second thought, she let the arrow fly and it whistled through the air before landing with a loud _thock_ in the far left target bullseye.

"Wow!" Yusuke was impressed.

"I was aiming for the center bullseye," Kagome admitted. "The crosswind pushed my arrow to the left. But I know how strong the wind is now, and can counter it."

Moving so she was in the middle of the three targets, Kagome repeated the process of stringing her arrow and taking up her stance.

"Middle target, bullseye," she said, so that Genkai and Yusuke could hear. Letting the arrow fly, it appeared moments later with a signature sound in the middle target, bullseye.

"Increadible," Genkai commented. "Such accuracy!"

"For a long time, arrows was all I had to rely on to use my purification powers," Kagome said. "And accuracy was essential when the demons attacked."

"Demons…?!" Yusuke was rather sorry he had napped yesterday, for it seemed he had missed an interesting story.

"Indeed," Genkai said. "But that story will not be retold now. Perhaps later,"

Kagome smiled. "Middle target," she notched her arrow. "Bullseye."

This time, accompanying the twang of the bow and the thock of the arrow was a crack. Glancing across the clearing, Kagome noted that she had successfully split her second arrow with her third.

"Yusuke," she said. "Pick any ring, any spot, any target. I'll hit it,"

"Uh, okay…" he said, glancing at the targets and picking a spot. "Far right target, yellow ring, 5 o'clock."

Kagome glanced at the target, then back to Yusuke, and let a cheshire grin slide across her face. Drawing back her arrow, she corrected her angle for the wind, and let the arrow fly. Moments later, it landed with a satisfying thud in the yellow ring. Impressed, Yusuke let out a low whistle.

"Far left target, blue ring, ten o'clock," he said.

Another whistle, accompanied by Genkai's clapping, sounded after the arrow landed. "Doesn't look rusty to me," Yusuke grinned.

"Well, my accuracy I've had for a long time. It's ingrained, if you will. Let's see about my speed, shall we?"

"What about your powers?" he commented, curious. "Didn't you say you used your powers and your arrows to purify demons? But how?"

"I'll show you, but just this once," Kagome said, turning back to the targets.

"They're just bales of hay," Genkai commented suddenly. "I've got more,"

"Great," Kagome smiled. She could feel the familiar strings of adrenaline beginning to pump through her veins as she summoned her powers from their rest. Smoothly notching an arrow, Kagome aimed, and took a deep breath. After a moment, she released her powers into the arrow, and it seemed to swell with a pink energy that made her audience take a step back. Letting out the breath she was holding, she watched her arrow shine merrily before releasing the arrow and quickly drawing two more and shooting them at the other two targets.

As they were all in the air, they glowed in unison, flashing blue, before sequentially hitting their designated targets and promptly exploded them in a flutter of straw. Yusuke let out of breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and turned from the missing targets to Kagome.

"That was like, less than 5 seconds!!" Yusuke was amazed. Kagome focused her powers and her aura, and condensed them before masking them again.

"It was a little closer to seven," she commented. "And that was slow, for me."

Genkai studied Kagome carefully. "You are even more powerful that the stories say," she said. "You condense your aura and power into each arrow like that regularly?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "At first, I did it without realizing what I was doing- if I had just purified the arrow, you would not have seen the manifestation of my power. Because I add my aura, it gives the arrow an aura of its own. When I fire, the aura acts as a purifying buffer and will pass through a certain number of demons before it will reach one too powerful for the arrow to purify completely. That way, one arrow isn't wasted on one enemy, especially if it isn't a kill shot."

"I don't understand," Yusuke was puzzled. "You can supercharge your arrows on different levels?"

"Basically. Depending on how strong my arrow is and the demons are, the arrow can go through more than one of them and purify them completely before it runs out of power. Just passing through the wake of my arrow is enough to defeat lesser demons."

"So you're immortal _and_ invincible?" Yusuke was clearly impressed.

"Purification powers don't kill everything," Kagome commented, swinging her bow over her shoulder as she walked over to them. "Primarily, purification cleanses its opposite. You called it reiki, did you not? Demons posess youki- it is the source of their very being. It is spiritually opposite to reiki, and therefore certain levels of reiki can destroy a demon and its youki."

"So you couldn't kill a human?"

"Not with my miko ki," Kagome commented. "But my accuracy with the bow and arrow is more than enough to end a human life,"

"Morbid," Genkai commented.

"It is," Kagome said, feeling strangely indifferent. "In my immortality I have lost track of trivialities of life and death. But those were the times that I was raised in… to fight was to survive. If you couldn't, then you would die."

"Maybe that is what the jewel and the well wants for you, Kagome." Genkai said, as she turned to walk away. "Maybe you need to remember that things like life and death aren't just trivialities."

Kagome watched the woman walk away, and felt rather strangely at the woman's words. She felt like she had somehow disappointed the woman, and it left an uneasy feeling in her stomach. With a slight frown, she followed after the disappearing woman, Yusuke trailing behind her, asking questions that she didn't hear.

--

Counting the risings of the sun, Kagome realized that she had been here at Genkai's shine for almost a week. As she sat and absorbed the welcome sunlight, her mind drifted backwards through her brief stay. Genkai had made herself sparse for a long time after their conversation in the clearing, and so Kagome had spent her time with Yusuke, teaching him about meditating, the holy power of her miko ki and the reiki inside him, and how to properly use the bow and arrow.

Yusuke was a quick study, and seemed almost power hungry in his eagerness to learn. At first Kagome had worried about the pace with which he proceeded, but quickly came to realize that Yusuke's heart was in the right place. While he didn't disclose why he was training under Genkai, Kagome was almost one hundred percent certain that it was for a good reason.

As she sat and mused about her time spent, Kagome got to thinking about the well, and Genkai's guess about the reason for it coming alive. Was it really to teach her how to be alive again? Her tasks… perhaps they were as much for others' benefit as they were for her own.

A familiar tingling at the back of her senses caught her attention, and Kagome recognized it immediately as the well flaring to life in a pulse of power. Hopping down from the roof, Kagome disappeared into the house, searching for one of its two occupants. Emerging into the courtyard, Kagome found Yusuke lying in the same sunlight she had been a moment ago.

"Yusuke," her voice was quiet in the still of the morning. He hopped up to look at her with a smile of greeting, popping his shoulders and cracking his stiff neck.

"So what're we learning today, huh?" he was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet. Suddenly, he seemed to remember something. Popping inside, he returned a moment later with the armoured bow she had been using, and a refilled quiver of arrows.

"I made these for you," he rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin, and a dash of pink across his nose. "I was thinking we could do some more work on my archery…?"

"Yusuke," Kagome smiled softly, sadly. "I'm sure Genkai has other plans for you. I came to find you to tell you that I have to go now."

"Go…? Go where?" Yusuke frowned.

"I don't know," Kagome replied. "Wherever fate deems fit. But my time here has drawn to a close."

Yusuke looked away, a myriad of emotions passing across his face. The bow and arrows hung loosely in his arms. A moment later, he turned back to her, a determined look in his eye. He then thrust the weapons out at her.

"Take these with you," he said. "You never know. And besides, you'll get more use out of them anyways. The old lady's no good with arrows."

Kagome looked down at her gift, and felt both sadness and happiness. Turning to Yusuke, she smiled at the younger boy. "Don't forget what you've learned, Yusuke."

"I won't," he said gruffly, crossing his arms. Kagome stepped forwards, patting his dark hair in a gesture of affection, before pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

"Good. Tell Genkai I had to go… and tell her I say sorry, and thank you." Kagome stepped back, and looked carefully into Yusuke's eyes. "She will know what I mean."

He looked sad, confused, and curious as to the meaning of her words, but after a moment of staring back, the fire returned to his eyes, and he nodded. "Okay."

Kagome turned and began a brisk pace into the forest and to where she could sense the well. Behind her, she could feel Yusuke standing, watching her back as she disappeared. Mildly, she wondered if she'd ever see Yusuke again, and she decided she'd like it if she could some day see how he would grow.

_Someday…_ she mused.

As soon as she passed into the dark of the tree line, Kagome broke out into a flat run, effortlessly passing around trees. The pureness of the forest comforted her in silence as she ran, and Kagome realized that a part of her time- even though it was limitless- would remain here with Yusuke. Glad for the companionship, she realized that the memories of this place wouldn't fade- and neither would the memories of the past she longed to forget.

"I must face them." She spoke to herself as she slowed in front of the dry well. "Wherever they may take me, I _will_ face them."

And with her quiver and bow slung over her shoulders; nothing more than her kimono and Sasuke's yukata for protection, Kagome jumped over the side and gave herself to the power of the well, of the jewel, and of her new-found destiny.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
